Open Season (franchise)
The Open Season franchise from Sony Pictures Animation consists of four films: Open Season (2006), Open Season 2 (2008), Open Season 3 (2010), and Open Season: Scared Silly (2015), along with a short film titled Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2006). Films ''Open Season'' (2006) In the tranquil town of Timberline, a 900-pound grizzly bear named Boog has his world turned upside down after he meets Elliot, a one-horned mule deer. After Elliot messes up Boog's nature show and before they are about to get shot by the hunter Shaw, the duo end up tranquilized by Boog's owner Ranger Beth and her best friend Sheriff Gordy tells her to release them into the Timberline National Forest before open season for only a few days. However, when hunting season comes, it is up to Boog and Elliot to rally all the other animals and turn the tables on the hunters. Boog defeats Shaw in a final battle and he is tarred and feathered by the other animals. In the end, Boog decides to stay in the forest and says goodbye to Beth (who had returned to take Boog home with her). ''Open Season 2'' (2008) One spring morning, Elliot prepares for his wedding with Giselle, with Boog as his best man. Little do they know, Bob and Bobbie have left a trail of dog treats in the forest for Mr. Weenie to follow, which he does and ends up getting taken back to his original home by them. Elliot witnesses this, tells the story to Boog and the others, and they all make a mission to retrieve Weenie before he gets turned back into a pet. On the way, they must battle a vicious, wild animal-hating toy poodle named Fifi and his henchmen before they revert Mr. Weenie into a pet. In the end, Fifi is defeated and Mr. Weenie decides to remain a pet and live with Bob and Bobbie and the other pets while still keeping in touch with the wilds. ''Open Season 3'' (2010) Boog wakes up early in his cave one spring morning and prepares for the new guys' trip to spend time with his male friends. Unfortunately, they all decline because of family obligations; this makes Boog feel bad and take Dinkleman (who is now somehow repaired after being burned by Shaw in the first film) with him on the trip himself, only to discover it is not a guys' trip with only one guy. He then stumbles upon a poster of a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus, where he meets a devious lookalike named Doug, his llama friend Alistair, and a skilled girl bear named Ursa and falls madly in love with her. When Doug tricks Boog into letting him switch places with him, Elliot and the wilds find out about this and set out to rescue their beloved bear friend (especially as the circus is going back to Russia eventually). In the end, Doug redeems himself and Ursa decides to live with Boog and his best friends since he doesn't want to leave her or Elliot and Ursa becomes Boog's girlfriend. ''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2015) Boog becomes scared of spooky stories told by Elliot about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf, so he plans to help Boog overcome his fear of the werewolf, along with Mr. Weenie. As well, Shaw is back and is teamed up with his old friend Ed and Edna to capture the werewolf. Short film ''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run'' (2006) A short film titled Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run was released in 2006 and is featured on the Open Season DVD and Blu-ray. Releases Box office performance Critical reception Cast and characters * Note: A dark gray cell indicates the character does not appear in the film. Video game * Open Season is a video game, loosely based on the first film, and it was released by Ubisoft in September 2006, on Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Xbox 360, Xbox, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo GameCube. References Category:Media